


Nude

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: WayV Drabbles [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Series: WayV Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694812
Kudos: 14





	Nude

You dropped the eyeshadow palette onto the couch as soon as it was freed from its bright yellow wrapping paper to throw your arms around Lucas and cheer, “Thank you! I love it so much!”

“You’re welcome!” He chuckled at your enthusiastic reaction to his gift. Eyes widening anxiously, he asked, “You don’t already have that one, do you? You have so much makeup, I just didn’t know–”

His voice fell flat as you dismissed his worries with the shaking of your head. You swore, “This is completely new to me. Not to bore you with makeup talk, but I tend to splurge on bold colors–” you proudly gestured to the bright magenta pigment coating your eyelids– “so I don’t have nearly enough nude palettes.”

Having a boy’s sense of humor, Lucas didn’t bite back snickers at the word ‘nude,’ and you rolled your eyes. Unphased by or oblivious to your disapproval, he wondered, “Well, aren’t you gonna try it out?” He snatched the palette up and held it out to you.“

"Not now.” You took the palette from his hands before walking to the bathroom to set in the drawer with the other eyeshadows and lipsticks that brushes that wouldn’t fit in your full makeup box. Hoping that Lucas would hear you from the living room, you raised your voice. “I spent forever doing my makeup, and I like how it looks–”

Lucas appeared in the doorway to agree, “Yeah, you look pretty great,” and to suggest, “You could try the new makeup on me if you want.” While laughing at your stiffened posture– he always enjoyed scaring you, especially on accident– he sat atop the closed toilet lid. Gesturing to his face, he declared, “I am your canvas!”

Excited by Lucas’s offer to be your model, you pulled the palette out of the drawer. You were fair enough to offer him a way out by asking, “Are you sure you want to go out to my birthday dinner wearing winged eyeliner? I’m all out of wipes, and we’re supposed to meet everyone in an hour–”

“If I didn’t know better, I would think that you’re just determined not to make me more beautiful with the gift I gave you,” Lucas joked before assuring, “I’m used to turning heads with my visuals. I don’t mind wearing winged eyeliner or whatever.”

Lucas was being playful, but he wasn’t wrong; wherever he went, strangers’ eyes followed no matter how he was dressed, no matter how his hair was styled. So, nodding, you dipped a brush into a matte beige and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Lucas tilted his head as he mirrored your pout. “Is it broken, or–”

“It’s just a very loose powder,” you explained as he started to rise from his seat to assess the product, “and you’re wearing a white shirt. This–” you eyed the palette as Lucas eased back into his place– “is going to ruin your clothes.”

Lucas claimed your attention as he chirped, “No worries!” Without pausing to consider his actions, he shed his shirt and tossed it onto the polished tiled floor.

While your eyes darted away from his exposed upper body, and a scalding blush rose to your cheeks, and your stomach fluttered because you were not supposed to see your best friend like _this_ , you were not supposed to feel _this way_ about him, his voice– which was usually blended with laughter– gently promised, “It’s okay. You can look at me. I don’t mind.”


End file.
